Sasori Juga Kugutsu
by fahrfahr
Summary: Bingung buat Summary-nya. Monggo dibaca. RnR. Inspirasi dari Poconggg Juga Pocong.


**Author: Kembali dengan Author NanRika yang nista (Baca: cakep) B) Kali ini Author ngebuat fanfic oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari novel 'Poconggg Juga Pocong'. Jadi, mohon jangan ada sampe salah paham, oke ;)? Kalo begitu, SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Sasori Juga Kugutsu**

**By NanRika **

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning: Serangan Jantung, Koma, Kanker Hati, Pusing, Mata Iritasi + Buta, Mual 7 hari 7 malam, Maag, Kanker Otak, dan penyakit lainnya**.

* * *

Sama seperti manusia, Kugutsu juga punya kegiatan sendiri buat ngisi waktu luang, bro. Gue nyebutnya dengan 'Misi Mencari Bakat' eh maksud gue 'Misi Mencari Siluman Hewan Kamvret (baca: Bijuu)'. Waktu itu gue misi bareng Deidara, si Manusia yang Masih Diragukan Gendernya. Sejujur-jujurnya ye, gue paling males kalo disuruh misi sama Deidara. Tau kenapa? Dia itu selalu nyusahin dan sering buat gue kesal setengah mati. Butuh kesabaran ekstra seperti kulit manggis agar bisa bertahan mati dengan dia.

Pernah, dulu nan dulu banget, gue hampir ditangkep sama warga Konohagakure. Tau gara-gara kenapa? Gara-gara si Banci Beleng, Deidara! Waktu itu gue sama Deidara disuruh nyari Bijuu Ekor 9, karena si Uchiha Keriput, Itachi, lagi sakit ditempat. Pas gue ama Deidara dah berhasil masuk ke Konohagakure, malah Deidara gak sengaja (katanya seh) ledakin tanah liatnya. Otomatis, semua warga Konohagakure pada kaget ngeliat kita. Terus, semua warga langsung pada nyerang kita dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Pas kembali ke Markas Akatsuki, kita langsung kena marah plus bonus sama si Lider. Tau apa bonusnya? Bonusnya itu ... di SHINRA TENSEI, BRO! TAU GAK SAKITNYA DIMANA?! DISINI, BRO! (sambil nunjuk pantat XD)

* * *

Okesip. Disini pengalaman nista dimulai.

Gue ama Deidara disuruh menyusup ke Konohagakure lagi pas subuh-subuh. Tapi, tujuannya bukan nyari Siluman Kamvret (Baca: Bijuu) tapi nyari informasi tentang Konohagakure disaat subuh-subuh (Lah?)

Jadi, di Konohagakure ini ternyata cuman ada satu di dunia untuk sukses masuk ke Konohagakure. Kata Itachi, siapapun yang mau masuk ato keluar dari Konohagakure harus ngelewatin jalan yang sama (Terus, masalahnya dimana?)

Hmm ... awalnya sih gue sama Deidara selow-selow saja seh. Pas gue mau masuk keKonohagakure, gue gak ngeliat tanda-tanda bakal nemuin kesulitan di Konohagakure. Pas gue mau pulang ... keadaanya berubah menjadi 360 derajat (Hah) Ternyata, jalannya ditutup oleh tembok kayu yang besar nan tinggi. (Tau kan ulah siapa ini?)

**TERNYATA, JALANNYA DITUTUP OLEH TEMBOK KAYU YANG BESAR NAN TINGGI! (Sengaja diulang biar suasana makin tegang gitoeh)**

"KURANG ASEM! SI DEIDARA MANA SEH?! KAMPRET! GIMANA GUE MAU LEWAT?!" gue mulai panik.

Panik tingkat Ujian Akhir Semster.

Matahari semakin mau terbit. Orang-orang dah pada keluar dari rumah tersayang mereka. Gue mati-matian muter tubuh eh otak maksudnya. Gue harus kembali ke Markas Akatsuki sebelum semua orang ngeliat gue kalo gue itu anggota Akatsuki yang paling tampan nan kece. Nasib gue bakal ditentuin dalam waktu 10 menit kedepan!

Gue cuman bisa hening ditempat. Gue udah nyoba dorong tembok kayunya, tapi tetap kagak mau jalan-jalan (Yah iyalah! Tembok kayu mana ada kakinya!).

'_ADOH, MAMPUS GUE! GIMANA, NIH?!_'

Panik tingkat Ujian Nasional.

"Sakura—chan, coba liat didekat tembok kayu itu! Kek ada orang ..." tiba-tiba gue dengar suara laki-laki yang gak asing buat gue. Gue yakin itu pasti si Jinchuuriki Bijuu Ekor-9! IYA! PASTI DIA U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO! (Kagak usah dieja keleus!)

"Mana, Naruto? Gue gak ngeliat apa-apa!"

"Itu, lho! Yang make jubah warna item corak awan merah!"

"Mana, seh?!" gadis itu mulai kesal.

Laki-laki berambut kuning dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu mulai dekatin gue. Gawat bener! Kalo sampai dia manggil semua warga Konohagakure terus mereka rame-rame minta tanda tangan sama minta foto sama gue ... tamatlah riwayat gue.

Gemeteran—Keringat bercucuran. Itu lah yang gue rasakan.

KAMPRET JUGA INI, YE! KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI AWAL KALO ADA TANTANGAN LEWATI TEMBOK KAYU INI! (Lah -_-) Deidara kampret! Lider juga kampret! Burung-burung yang CAW HAW CAW HAW CAW HAW itu juga kampret! (Kenapa burung malah ikut-ikutan? -_-)

Kalo gue mati disini karena dikerumuin fans dari warga Konohagakure dengan secara tidak elit. Wah, gue kagak mau tuh! Bisa-bisa gue dijadiin bahan bicara di sosial media dengan judul, "Sasori si Pasir Merah dari Akatsuki mati ditempat karena tembok kayu menghalanginya" atau gak "Sasori si Pasir Merah dari Akatsuki mati –secara tidak elit– ditempat karena dikerumuin oleh fans dari warga Konohagakure.". Benar-benar mati tidak secara elit, bro!

Mendadak, kepala gue pusing. Kek mau mual karena hamil. Yah, kagaklah! Cowok mana bisa hamil -_- Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap ... gelap ... gelap ... dan ...

"Sasori no Danna! Bangun, Danna! Elu kagek apa-apa, kan?" ternyata itu suara partner sialan gue, Deidara. Gue mencoba membuka mata.

"HUAH! KALIAN SIAPA?! GUE DIMANA?! GUE ANAK SIAPA?! TABUNGAN GUE TINGGAL BERAPA?! PACAR GUE DIMANA?!"

Gue kek pasien RSJ (Rumah Sakit Jiwa) yang terkena amnesia. Dan, entah kenapa banyak makhluk-makhluk nista di samping kanan—kiri gue. Mereka pada hening melihat gue. Mungkinkah ... mereka fans gue?

"Danna pingsan didepan tembok kayu di Konohagakure. Inget, kagak?"

Gue mulai inget kejadian pas subuh tadi. Setan! Gue dipermalukan!

"Hah? Pingsan? Kagak, deh!"

"Udah, kagak usah malu. Kita maklumin, kok, elu emang masih pendek (Lah, hubungannya apa?!)" ucap manusia Venus FlyTrap, Zetsu.

"Ehm ... emang gimana nih ceritanya sampe-sampe gue bisa kesini?" tanya gue kepo.

"Gini, nih, Senpai! Tadi, Tobi disuruh ikutan juga sama Lider. Tobi sama Deidara-senpai sebenarnya dah nungguin Sasori-senpai di dekat tembok kayu. Terus, Deidara-senpai nyuruh Tobi biarkan Sasori-senpai sendirian saja," ujar Tobi.

"KAMPRET SI BANCI! Terus?"

"Terus, pas ada gadis berambut pink dan laki-laki berambut kuning itu ngedekatin Senpai, Senpai langsung pingsan. Tobi daritadi ngeliat muka Sasori-senpai panik terus. Karena kasian, Tobi sama Deidara-senpai angkat Senpai ke Markas Akatsuki," lanjut Tobi sampe-sampe bibirnya kering. Tapi, tau deh. Bibirnya kering ato kagak. Soalnya, mukanya ketutup sama topeng yang kagak jelas itu.

"Kasian, yah, sampe-sampe panik! Bwahahaha!" tawa Kisame yang berhasil membuat gue malu ditempat.

Benar-benar nista, bro ...

* * *

Belajar dari pengalaman nista itu, gue mutusin untuk ngejauhin Deidara untuk sementara. IYA, SEMENTARA DOANG KOK. Semenjak tragedi tembok kayu di Konohagakure itu, gue selalu dijadiin bahan ledekan karena muka gue yang panik. Atau mungkin saja ... mereka iri dengan muka panik gue waktu itu?

Tapi, pas malem, gue disuruh misi lagi dengan Deidara. Karena, gue itu orangnya yang cakep nan baek hati, gue pun ikhlas untuk mendekati Deidara lagi.

Gak seperti biasanya, malem itu suasananya sepi buanget. Cuman ada pengamen, pengemis, sama anak jalanan yang saling kejar-kejaran seperti di film India itu, lho. Jujur ye, kadang gue gak tega ngeliat mereka kek gitu. Tau kenapa? MASA UMUR GUE YANG DAH 35 TAHUN YANG MASIH KECE NAN TAMPAN INI GAK PERNAH DIKEJAR SAMA GEBETAN GUE? KENAPA PENCURI YANG TAMPAN DIKEJAR SAMA POLWAN YANG SEKSEH? KENAPA DUNIA INI GAK ADIL BANGET? Hanya Dewa Jashin yang tahu ... (Oke, ini lol banget)

Nah, kembali ke topik. Gue dan Deidara pergi ke Kumogakure. Desa yang KATANYA mayoritas orang item disana. Kok bisa ye? Apa karena selalu disambar petir terus tubuhnya gosong terus gosongnya permanen terus otomatis kulitnya jadi item? Apa karena nenek moyangnya bernama item jadi keturunannya ikut-ikutan item juga? Dan, kenapa gue malah bahasin tentang orang-orang item di Kumogakure? ARGH, LUPAKAN.

"Danna! Danna! Liat tuh cewek yang didekat goa!" Deidara narik-narik jubah gue sampe-sampe robek.

"Iye, gue liat! Samperin, yok," ajak gue. Gue ama Deidara langsung samperin tuh cewek.

Gue dan Deidara mendekat dengan jarak 20 cm. Keknya, dia lagi galau ditempat. Dari yang gue liat, dia mirip sama Jupe. Bedanya, Jupe gede di dada. Nah, si cewek ini gede di perut. Gue berpikir keras, apa dia habis nelen melon sampe-sampe dia galau?

"Cewek ..." goda Deidara

Cewek itu masih diam.

"C-Cewek ..."

Cewek itu malah semakin diam.

"C-Cewekk ..." Deidara menaikkan volume suaranya. Tanda-tanda mulai marah, tuh!

Cewek itu tetap diam.

"Budeg ..." gue godain tuh cewek dengan ledekkan. Berhasil! Muka cewek berubah tapi hanya 50%.

"Liat gue! Dengan ejekan aja dia beraksi! Elu? Cuman bisa kek gituan! Kas—"

"Danna ... coba liat dia baek-baek dulu. Dia kek merasa kesakitan, deh ..." ucap Deidara. Gue langsung menoleh ke cewek tersebut.

Benar. Cewek itu terlihat kesakitan. Dia makin gelisah. Tiba-tiba, si cewek mulai nangis. Dia tereak-tereak kayak orang lagi kesurupan. Diroknya keluar darah. Gue sama Deidara kek merasakan sesuatu yang 'aneh'.

"Dei, yang ada disini cuman kita bertiga, kan?"

"Yah, iyalah! Emang kenapa?"

"Berarti, dia gak mungkin kesurupan, kan?" gue malah tanya balik.

"Iye. Emang kenapa?"

"Elu masih belom nyadar?!"

"Kagak. Emang kenapa?" ini nih! Yang buat gue kesal.

"DIA MAU MELAHIRKAN, DEI! MELAHIRKAN!

"HAH?! MELAHIRKAN ELU KATE?! JADI, TEORINYA, BEBERAPA NANTI LAGI BAKALAN ADA ORANG MUNGIL YANG KELUAR DARI ROKNYA? GITU?!" Deidara panik. Gue panik. Deidara dan gue panik. Gue dan Deidara panik. Pokoknya, kita berdua panik berjamaah.

**KITA BERDUA PANIK, READERS!  
(Sengaja diulang biar makin keren gitoeh)**

Kita pada ngelirik kanan—kiri. Berharap ada yang bisa dimintain tolong. Sialannya, disini sepi banget (Yah iyalah! Namanya juga deket goa!) Si cewek itu makin tereak-tereak gaje. Tiba-tiba, cewek itu bersuara.

"Elu. Berdua. Tolongin gue! Gue gak bisa tangani ini sendirian! Gue butuh bantuan kalian! Gue kagak peduli kalo elu berdua anggota dari Akatsuki. Yang penting, gue butuh bantuan kalian!"

Gue dan Deidara langsung hening ditempat. 'Kalian?'. 'Anggota dari Akatsuki?'. Kenapa dia daritadi kagak sadar kalo kita udah ada disini? Kenapa dia tahu kalo kita anggota dari Akatsuki? KENAPA?!

Panik tingkat Kabupaten.

"KITA KAGAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAGI! KITA BANTU DIA!" kompak gue dan Deidara.

Entah, gue atau Deidara yang kerasukan sifat baek hati sampe-sampe kita berdua kompak ngomong kek gitu. Gue makin bingung. Gua gak mungkin bisa bantuin dia ngelahirin. Belum lagi, cita-cita gue bukan Dokter. Jadi, mana bisa gue bantuin dia ngelahirin?!

Gue pernah nonton sinetron favorit si Lider sampe-sampe ada adegan ngelahirinnya. Si calon Ibu tereak-tereak gaje pas lagi ngelahirin. Satu-satunya yang buat dia semangat yaitu karena ada si calon Ayah ngedampinginya. Si calon Ayah gak ngapa-ngapain, cuman berdiri sambil megangin tangan si calon Ibu. Emang, sih, keliatannya simpel. Tapi, sentuhan dengan penuh kelembutan itulah yang ngebuat si calon Ibu bisa tenang. Lalu, si calon Ibu akhirnya ngelahirini dengan suksesnya (Baca: elitnya)

Kunci elit melahirkan adalah memegang tangan! Tapi, gue kagak bisa. Tau kenapa? Bisa-bisa cewek tau kalo tangan gue terbuat dari boneka. Dan, bisa-bisa si cewek pingsan ditempat. Deidara? Sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi jika ada mulut di tangannya.

Gue dan Deidara mendekat (banget) cewek itu. Gue bagian depan. Si Deidara bagian samping si Cewek.

"TARIK NAPAS DALEM-DALEM, MBAK!" gue mulai sotoy tingkat Menara Eiffel. Gue sengaja teriak-teriak biar dia bisa dengar suara gue. Kalo gue kagak teriak, bisa-bisa si Cewek budeg'.

"ARRGGGHHHH! UUUHHHH!" keringat si Cewek mengucur seperti hujan deras.

"ARRGGGHHHH! SAKIT BANGETTT!"

Suasana makin nge-'anu'

Sadar gak bisa nolong apa-apa. Gue dan Deidara cuman bisa diem bebek. Tiba-tiba, keluar ide tolol (Baca: cemerlang) dari otak Deidara.

"Oke, kita emang gak bisa ngeluarin orang dari perutnya. Tapi, kita bisa ngebantu dengan cara lain tentunya. Kita cuman bisa ngasih dia semangat. Iya, semangat! Itu, tuh, yang penting buanget, un!" ujar Deidara dengan nada banci. Bayangin aja.

"Caranya?" tanya gue dengan kecenya.

"Oh, iye, yeh. Gue lupa mikirin gimana caranya ..." jawab Deidara minta digampar.

Hening seketika. Kita berdua muter otak 7 keliling untuk nyari gimana caranya. Si Cewek juga ikutan mikirin. Si burung juga ikut-ikutan mikirin (Nih, burung darimana seh?!)

"Danna ikutin aja apa yang gue lakuin. Ayo, kasian noh si Cewek," tiba-tiba Deidara berdiri lalu menghela napas. Mungkin, dia juga ikutan hamil kali?

Deidara langsung ganti pakaian cheerleader tapi pakaiannya versi Akatsuki dong. Deidara langsung gerakin badan ke kanan—kiri. Matanya ke kanan—kiri. Jari-jarinya ke kanan—kiri. Kalo diperhatikan baek-baek, keknya, Deidara lagi nari Tari Pendet, deh. Bedanya yang ini versi cowok. Jijik, bro.

"OI! ELU MAU NGASIH SEMANGAT ATO MAU MENARI, SIH?!" teriak gue gak tahan ngeliat Deidara menari.

"Oh, iye, ye ..." Deidara langsung ngasih semangat ke si Cewek.

"GO SEMANGAT GO SEMANGAT GO SEMANGAT GO GO!"

Deidaea terlihat seperti cheerleader cowok yang idiot yang habis kena kesurupan. Dalam hati yang terdalam gue (Asek), gue berjanji tidak bakal lakuin hal idiot seperti itu. Tapi, takdir berkata lain ...

"ARRGGGHHHH BAYINYA MULAI KELUARRRR!"

Si Cewek juga ikut-ikutan semangat ngeluarin orang dari perutnya. Tanpa disangka gerakan idiot milik Deidara ternyata punya manfaat besr bagi orang yang mau melahirkan. Gue melupakan janji gue dan bergabung dengan Deidara. Tapi, gue gak mau ganti pakaian cheerleader. Gue kan cowok tampan.

"GO SEMANGAT GO SEMANGAT GO SEMANGAT GO GO!"

Sebagai cheerleader gagal, kita pun penasaran pengen bikin kombinasi piramida gitu. Gue naik ke bahu Deidara, Deidara jatuh. Gue langsung lompat ke dada Deidara, Deidara teriak gaje kesakitan. Permanusia dengan Deidara (Kalau persetan dah basi). Gue makin semangat, kapan lagi injek-injek Deidara, ah~ Kombinasi ini gue namain PIRAMIDASSS KESURUPANSITASSS.

Setelah 1 abad kemudian ... (Keburu mati noh)

"Oeek ... Oeekkk ... Ooeekkk ..."

Gue menatap Deidara. Deidara menatap si Cewek. Si Cewek natap sang bayi. Sang bayi gak natap siapa-siapa. Gue sedih. GAK KEBAGIAN TATAP-TATAPAN! DISITU SAYA SANGAT SEDIH, BRO!

"DANNA! KITA BERHASIL! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HORE! HORE!" histeris Deidara the Explorer.

Gue nyuekin Deidara lalu gue natap si Cewek. Si Cewek meneteskan air dari matanya (Ya, iyalah! Masa dari hidung!) sambil memeluk bayi tersayangnya. Setelah itu, dia natap kami berdua.

"Makasih banget, yah. Gue gak tau gimana jadinya kalo kalian berdua kagak ada. Gue gak tau gimana jadinya kalo kagak ada yang beri semangat. Bayi ini kagak punya Ayah. Sampe-sampe, gue putus asa. Tadinya, gue pikirin untuk gugurin nih bayi, tapi setelah gue ngeliat kalian tulus, gue jadi gak tega dan yakin bayi ini pasti berharga. Sekali lagi, makasih yah!"

Gue dan Deidara diam ditempat.

'_Setan. Dramatis banget mirip sinetron favorit si Lider. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia malah jadi curhat? Gue, kan, bukan Mama Dedeh ...' _batin gue. Deidara mendekat gue lalu Deidara membisik.

"Danna, ingat PEN-CIT-RA-AN! Kita ini kan anggota dari Akatsuki. Jangan sampe terlihat lemah. Kita harus terlihat macho!"

Tapi, sebenarnya, si Deidara tuh gak macho. Bukti? Buktinya aja dia masih make baju cheerleader. Gue? Gue kan macho dari sononya dong.

Setelah dari adegan terharu tadi, gue dan Deidara kembali ke Markas Akatsuki dengan burung tanah liat Deidara.

Sesampainya di Markas Akatsuki ...

"EHEM!" ternyata si Lider ber-'ehem'

"Eh, Lider!"

"Deidara ... k-kenapa elu make baju cheerleader ...?"

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik**

"SETAN! KENAPA DANNA KAGAK NYADARIN GUE KALO GUE MASIH MAKE BAJU CHEERLEADER! KOPLAK, AH!" teriak Deidara ke gue.

"Gak dengar, ah~"

Gue pun pura-pura budeg'. Deidara masih stress gara-gara make baju cheerleader. Yang salah siapa?

* * *

—**END—**

**Author: Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, typo, garing, gaje, dan lainnya. Sekian, Jaa! Jangan lupa Review ^_^**

—**ENJOY—**


End file.
